


家养鸟

by shawtheash



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 不科学的堕落者生理学, 你就当蛛王有逼吧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 乌鸦听到了门外的声音，他想问守护者是来做什么的，但他担心自己没有问的资格。
Relationships: The Crow/Spider
Kudos: 13





	家养鸟

你风尘仆仆地赶到蛛王的藏身处时吃了个闭门羹：安全屋的大门合上了，小刺猬般的堕落者守在门口，手里的枪在你露面之前就架住了走廊，看到是你时犹豫了一下，枪口终究还是没放低。

“发生了什么？”你的机灵问道。他也是第一次见到这种事，蛛王的大门从不关闭。

堕落者的翻译器发出沙沙的电流音：“里头有要紧的事。”

“比我们要告知蛛王的事还要紧？”机灵的尾音抬高，带着两分刻意为之的不可置信。小堕落者坚定地确认道：“比那还要紧。”

你与机灵对视了一眼。“所以我们今晚是进不去了？”机灵问道。

“请在外面待命。”堕落者说道。

空气静默了一瞬，而后门内传来蛛王隐约的低吼声。

如果你是堕落者，你或许会闻到一些气味，你或许就会知道今天是什么日子，但你不是。

蛛王脱力地瘫倒在他的座椅里，喘息着，听起来像呼吸器都来不及运转了似的。他的鸟儿站在他的两腿之间，蓝色的觉醒者阴茎湿漉漉的，深深地埋在他的生殖腔里。

乌鸦的姿态很礼貌，哪怕是在肏人时也一样。他撑着蛛王的座椅两侧，挺腰把老二往里面送，蛛王的肉穴湿得令人发指，已经有粘液从他们的交合处溢出，弄湿了座椅上的布料。蛛王靠在椅背上，呼吸声乱且粗重，说不好现在意识还剩几多，但他只是发出些无意义的呻吟声，乌鸦就知道还不够，他还没被喂饱。

蛛王更喜欢乌鸦来解决自己的情热是有理由的——乌鸦聪明，学得快，更何况觉醒者的粗大老二跟堕落者一样顶用，不是吗？蛛王试过一次就知道了。现在乌鸦深谙蛛王的每一处敏感点，知道他什么时候是要去了、什么时候需要更多刺激，乌鸦稍微尝试两下就能找对角度，再几次抽插就能让蛛王发着抖喷潮。

蛛王的子宫里没有卵，但他的身体总以为自己准备好了，这几天的蛛王会摄入更多乙太，并且需要有人把阴茎凿进他的肉道里。越重越好、越久越好，直到他高潮得筋疲力尽、从腿根到脚趾都在打颤为止。

乌鸦每一次顶入，蛛王的乳肉和肚腩都随之颤动。蛛王起初没下过明确的命令，乌鸦花了很久才确认那是可以动的，他是可以在肏自己的公爵的同时用手去摸的。蛛王喜欢有人抓着他的胸、掌心覆着奶头，乳尖随着挨肏的节奏往对方的手心里蹭，这点不连续却强烈的刺激能叫他眼前发花。乌鸦也试着吸过蛛王的乳头——只那一次，后来他的公爵恼怒地禁止他这样做——连蛛王自己都没反应过来，他叫得没了声音，眼睛都翻了过去，控制不住地在座椅里痉挛，肉穴抽搐得乌鸦滑了出来，他发着抖喷了乌鸦一身。

乌鸦再次肏进去时，蛛王发出一声难耐的喘息。灯把觉醒者的影子投在他身上，新生的鸟儿与蛛王相比是如此瘦削又娇小，但鸟儿牢牢地把蛛王钉进了他自己的座椅里，老二把蛛王的穴口凿得一片狼藉。

乌鸦听到了门外的声音，他想问守护者是来做什么的，但他担心自己没有问的资格。而蛛王终于发着抖抓住了他的手臂，爪子脱力地往下滑，乌鸦心领神会，知道这次过后就差不多了。他加快了速度朝里冲撞，没两下蛛王就低吼出声，肉穴内壁无助地收缩，爪子扣紧了乌鸦的小臂，哪怕有支撑，腿根都抖得好似触电。

乌鸦被允许射在里面，于是他每次都欣然从命。鸟儿只有在高潮时才会失神一瞬，又飞快地回到现实，拔出来后替他的公爵清理，细心擦去肉穴吞不下的淫水和精液。蛛王靠在椅背上缓了好一会儿。当乌鸦处理完后，他示意乌鸦退下，嘶声吩咐道：“让守护者进来。”

乌鸦不易被察觉地僵硬了一刹那，而后乖顺地应下。他打开门迎接守护者，然后退进了阴影里。


End file.
